Plessure
by Kazuya Sensui
Summary: This is story is very disturbing,but will turn good,just wait.
1. Pilot

**Now this is a story all about how,**  
**my life got flipped turned upside-down.**  
**Now if you would like take a minute,**  
**just read this fic,I will tell you a story damn sick!**

**Sorry,just had to get into a fresh start here. Well! As you all know,from my previous fic, Kazuya didn't die,for you haters out there; Sorry. Now this is a story involving a few new characters. And a certain character will come back from a trip. Kazuya is not the protagonist here so you don't have to deal with him again. **

**Now the story is taking part about 1 month after the first fic, That means not everyone have forgotten the events. I said this was a sequal, but I might make it an alternative story instead. I will give you a message if I feel like this fic is gonna be the continuation or simply just an alternative story.**

**Well,Here goes! **

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

I wake up scratching my head as I yawn big. As I scratch some of my black short hair locks fall down on the blanket. I am 16 and I have plenty of friends and my family is quite wealthy. Dad is working for the richest woman in town and one of the richest in the world; Keiko Mishima,she has been in deep need of an assistant lately for reasons unexplained to the media. I feel freezy as the window on the right side of my bed has been open the whole night and I haven't worn much clothes except my boxers,so I do suppose it is sort of my fault. I stand up on my skinny legs and walk over to the window as I look out on the city as I am living in the middle of town,right next to a train station. My house is quite big in my opinion and so since I have my room on the second floor I get a great view. The wind blows onto my well trained body as I hear someone call my name.

''Daisuke! Are you up?'' I hear someone call my name and footsteps approach my room.

I turn my head to my right and which is the direction the door is and find my big sister,that's right my sibling there blushing. She has gotten long brown hair down her back but not reaching her butt. She has brown eyes such as mine and has a very slim and nice body,her breasts fits perfectly in a hand by the sight of them. She is abit shorter than me but a year older than.

''W-why are you undressed?'' She stutters as she is in her uniform, her Sakakino Academy uniform. It makes her look awfully cute. As she asked me a question I just smile sweet back to her.

''Is there a problem. Do you find your brother attractive or something?'' I direct the question towards her.

''You better get ready or else mom will kill you for getting late!'' She shouts at me as she runs down the stairs to the kitchen.

''Hehe,same old Haruka'' I think for myself.

I get my Sakakino uniform on and stretch up my arms. This was gonna be my first year in Sakakino Academy,well, half a year because I just moved her during christmas vacation.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen and find food on the table but no one to keep me company with as I sigh ''Eating alone again I guess'' I smile after telling myself that.

I get done eating my breakfast and I head up after getting my backpack from my room.

I walk out of the house and look up at the sky.

''Maybe I could get a girlfriend this time'' I tell myself as I head to the train station and just wait there for my train.

As the train arrives I head on and find a girl with short brown hair with some hair sticking out of it and a Sakakino uniform (Vest) on as she looks rather cheerful. I look at her from the other side of the train as I smile looking at her.

''She is cute'' I think to myself.

As we get to a stop and the doors are about to close I hear some girl shouting ''Stop!'' since I am holding onto the pole close to the door. I hold the door open long enough for the girl to jump in and she is something to look at as I smile,she has long black hair with black eyes as far as I can see,but what caught my eyes for real are her chest,they are the biggest I have ever seen,and that is not exaggerating,it is the truth.

As I let the door go,the girl is standing there attempting to catch her breath as she after a while,gains her pulls and stands up straight towards me with a smile blushing slightly. She bows before me.

''Thank you so much mr'' She thanks me.

''Daisuke,Daisuke Takahashi'' I answer her as I extend my hand towards her.

''Kotonoha Katsura'' She greets me.

''I see'' I smile towards him as I look what she has gotten in her hand,it is a book I already have read.

''Huh? Hey,I have read that book!'' I break out cheerfully.

''Huh?'' She sounds suprised ''Really?''

''Yeah. I think it was really great when...'' I start to talk to Kotonoha about the book as she responds to me excited as we have loads of fun.

As we reach a stop a guy enters the train and I throw my glance over at him as the girl who is shorter than both me and him runs over to him and kisses him on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck and him embracing her waist as tight as she holds his neck.

I get back to Kotonoha and listen as she was talking to me. Suddenly I hear someone run towards the two of us as it seems to be that guy grabbing Kotonoha's waist as she looks at him really surprised.

''Hey!'' I yell at the guy as my expression turns angry.

''Kotonoha,you shouldn't talk to perverted people like him'' the guy tell's Kotonoha.

''B-but..'' She is about to defend herself as the guy breaks her argument

''No but's,you are coming over to me and Sekai where it's safe. I can look at his smile he is not good news'' He warns her as I feel insulted

''Hey! Who are you and who are you to have the right to tell her what to do?'' I tell him off.

He looks at me with an angry face,this guy is actually quite intimidating but I am not about to let me scare off by some punk. ''My name is Kazuya Sensui and this you foold is my best friend,so back off!'' He shouts at me as he leads Kotonoha away and people has started looking as the three starts to laugh after the girl with small breasts looked irritated at Kazuya.

Kotonoha looks over her shoulder as I smile to her and wink to her,she blushes a little. I rapidly pick up my phone and flip it up,I point it at Kotonoha who is now talking to Kazuya and the other girl as I get to an ankle where I get a good picture of her. She is smiling and all cheerful.

''Wow,she is really cute. She seems interesting too'' I think for myself.

**At School**

I start to walk into the building as Kotonoha seem to be walking somewhere. I run after her and stop right next to her surprising her ''Kotonoha!'' I call her name as I smile to her.

''Huh? Daisuke-kun,what are you doing here? Are you a student here?'' She asks me curious to know

''Yeah'' I respond to her ''Didn't the uniform prove anything?'' I ask her.

''Sorry'' She apologizes as she blushes slightly ''So,what class are you in Daisuke-kun?''

''Well,I am in class 1-4,if you know where that is'' I answer her

''Yes!'' She responds out loud as she feels a bit embarrised as she draws back from me blushing ''I m-mean,y-yes''

''Great,then I suppose you wouldn't mind following me there?'' I ask

She smiles while blushing and nods as we walk towards a classroom with a sign written above the door ''Class 1-4''

I walk in and the womanly old teacher walks over to me.

''I will see you later Kotonoha'' I tell her as she bows before me and heads off to sit down in an empty seat.

After talking to the teacher and being introduced to the class,I sit down next to Kotonoha as no one are sitting there.

''Huh?'' She blushes and looks at me surprised.

''Hi Kotonoha-chan'' I smile to her as she blushes even more.

''H-hi'' She greets me.

''With you on my side,this year will be a lot of fun!'' I complement her as she blushes even more.

''I a-agree'' she nods smiling but has her face away from me so she wouldn't reveal herself blushing.

**During Recess**

'As I am about to stand up and walk Kotonoha has already run out of the classroom as she seem to be in a hurry,her last words before disappearing were ''I am sorry,I have am in a hurry!'' I just gave her a thumb up and smiled.

I walk slowly out of the classroom and sigh as I look around and someone pokes my back.

''Huh?'' I turn around and find a familiar face of a girl; Katou Otome,a girl I haven't seen since elementary school. My father is a business man so there for I move a lot.

''Daisuke Takahashi!'' She breaks out surprised to see me ''It's been a long time''

''Yeah,it has. And you have turned out to become quite the girl'' I complement her as she blushes a bit.

''You have become quite...'' she is about to complete her sentance but breaks herself from finishing ''Do you have someone to guide you around the school?''

''No,why?'' I answer her.

''Because I could give you a tour around school'' She offers.

''Hmm,sounds cool'' I answer her her ''Thanks'' I thank her smiling.

**In the middle of the tour**

As we are walking behind the gym cause we were walking behind the school Katou is about to trip as I grab her wrist as a reflex. I pull her up by her arm and wrap my arm around her waist.

''Are you okay?'' I ask her worried as she is blushing big time.

''Y-yes,t-thank you'' she answers.

I kiss her deep and passionate on her lips and her eyes widen.

She seem to relax and as I separate from her lips she blushes a lot.

''Katou,I have liked you ever since kindergarden,it hurt me to move thinking I had left you'' I tell her.

''H-huh?'' she stutters.

''I was your best friend in elementary school since kindergarden. I protected you from bullies because I loved you'' I begin to explain.

''I liked you too back then...'' She answers me ''But..I forgot about that love since I met someone else''

''I love you Katou,would you make me your boyfriend?'' I ask her.

She blushes a bunch more and kisses me back. I use my tongue to massage hers as we are kissing for a long while.

''Follow me,I know about a cool place'' I tell her as she nods walking after me with a little smile. After being guided through the main building,I found room at a floor under the roof where no one seem to have been for a while. I walk in the door as Katou enters with me and I close the door. I then find a hairpin in my pocket which I found in my room after my sister had been there once and lock the door.

''Huh?'' She turns around and looks at me blushing as I step up and put my hands on her hips and pull her closer to myself.

''Katou,I love you'' I told her ''But give allow me to show it.

''Daisuke'' She looks me into the eyes as I am about to kiss her she closes her eyes and our lips connect. I lean forward and gently lay ontop of Katou kissing her passionate and deeply as I start to take off her skirt.

**Afterwards**

As Katou just got her west on I am sitting on a desk in the room looking at her as she sits down next to me with that smiling shy expression.

''So,I guess I am your girlfriend now,huh?'' She asks.

''Definalty. And I definatly love you'' I tell her as I kiss her deeply kiss her again.

I seperate and put my hand on her shoulder.

''I am sorry I can't hang out with you today. But I am busy'' I tell her.

''Yes,it's okay'' She responds smiling towards me as I smile back at her.

''Well,let's head to class then'' I tell her

**After School At The Train Station**

I step on my train and sit down as I sigh but smile right. After a while a girl then comes walking over to me,the same girl from earlier today as she stares at me,the one with the hair coming out of her head.

''Daisuke Takahashi? Is it possible?'' I look at her as she caught my attention and snapped me out of being scared of her.

''Huh?'' I notice the girl and look closely at her as I notice where I have seen the hair from before ''Hey! You are Sekai Saionji from middle school!'' I answer her as she smiles nodding and sits down next to me.

''It's been a long time'' She tells me ''You haven't called or sent me mailed me''

''Sorry, I sorta lost my old phone and lost all my numbers'' I apologize.

''Well,you could've mailed me'' She makes up more excuses.

''Yeah but I didn't have your address'' I answer.

''Yeah but...'' Sekai is about to tell me another excuse.

''Hey where is Setsuna?'' I break her question as she looks abit upset.

''She moved to France'' She mumbles.

''Oh..'' I lay my hand on her lap and she looks at me as I look worried ''I am sorry Sekai''

''It's not your fault,besides...'' She smiles ''I still am in touch with her''

''Great'' I smile to her.

''Yeah...'' She moves my hand from her lap and smiles to me ''I have a boyfriend too. His name is Kazuya''

''What? How did a bastard like that guy ever get a girlfriend?'' I ask myself in my mind.

''That's great'' I tell her.

''Yeah'' she responds

We use the rest of the time for Sekai and I to talk about old middle school memories.

As we reach my stop which is before Sekai's I stand up.

''Well,cya later Sekai'' I tell her

''Yeah,bye'' She waves at me as I walk off. I head off to my house and no one seems to be home.

I walk up the stairs and walk past my room but instead walk to my sister's room as I hear moaning and grunting sounds from inside.

''She is at it again'' I tell myself as I open the door and find my sister blushing a lot as she is obviously naked under a blancet covering herself.

''What is this?'' I tell her as I already know as I smile.

''I-It's nothing'' She responds.

''If you wanted it so badly then you could have just asked'' I tell her as I step over to her left side of the bed and throw my bag on the floor as I throw my hand under the blancet and rub my sister's womanhood as she moans.

''I suppose we could have fun before we sleep'' I smile towards her, she just nods looking abit upset.

**Afterwards**

I am laying under the blancet naked with Hanako relaxing her head on my chest.

''Do you think we should continue?'' She asks me worried.

''Yeah,why not? it's fun'' I answer.

''I feel like we shouldn't do this...'' She answers me in doubt as I look at her with a smile.

''You silly girl,do you think I would've lost my virginity to you if I wasn't sure?'' I ask her as I kiss her as she relaxes and closes her eyes

I separate as she is relaxing on my chest closing her eyes.

''Good night Hanako''

I get no respond as she is on concentrating sleeping.

**Chapter 1: Pilot**


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 2: Freedom  
**

**On the train**

I am on the train and early as no one but me are on the same train car as me.

I smile as I pick up my phone and look at a picture of Katou naked as I was allowed to take it before we started to have sex for real. She is looking shy as she covers her breasts with her arm and her hand covers her womanhood.

''That's one'' I tell myself as I put the phone away.

Soon I see someone enter the train,and this someone,is Kazuya Sensui. I just grin a little as I look away from him not to make eye contact.

Time just passes and suddenly I am being slammed against the doors as I am standing there with someone holding my shirt and lifting me up from the ground.

It is an angry Kazuya.

''Listen up you little bastard,if you don't break up with Katou today. You will not grow older,you hear me!'' He shouts into my face.

''I love Katou and I don't intend to break up with her'' I tell him as I am not intimidated as I keep my grin. Suddenly a fist comes out of nowhere as it hits my left cheek sending me into the ground as I cough abit blood.

''What the h...'' I am about to shout out as someone steps on my head making my face connect with the floor.

''People like you make me sick,how can you live like this?'' He asks me as I just keep quiet ''I know people like you,people like you are those who thinks with the wrong head!'' I start to think as he keeps talking ''If I found out that you have hurt Katou's feelings by cheating on her with someone,I promise you will see one hell of a nice boat sinking with you onboard''

Soon his foot is off my head as we have reached the school's stop. I am about to stand up as I get kicked in the face by Kazuya as he grunts abit looking at me,then he turns around and walks out the door.

I stand up and my expression is now pissed as blood runs down from my mouth.

''This bastard has to back off'' I think for myself.

I get off the train and head off to school. I head into the building but my first stop is the boys bathroom as I clean my blood and I actually got hit so hard my cheek is slightly blue.

''Damn,that bastard can punch'' I think for myself as I keep thinking.

I get out of the bathroom and bump into a girl who is quite tall.

''Huh?'' I break out as she is about to fall but I grab her wrist first.

''Are you okay?'' I shout out worried as the girl stands up and looks at me with a smile. I look at her and she has short black hair and black eyes.

''Yes,thank you'' She thanks me ''Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around on this school before''

''My name is Daisuke, I just moved here you see'' I tell her as I smile to her.

''Nanami. Nice to meet you Daisuke'' She smile to me.

''Hey,do you play basketball?'' I ask her as I see a basketball under her left ar as she looks at it and looks at me ''Yeah,I am on the basketball team''

''Huh? Interesting. Cause I used to be the captain in my basketball club back in middleschool'' I tell her.

''Really? Then maybe we could play alittle after school and I will see if you are captain material'' She challenges me.

''Bring it on,any time,any where'' I tell her

''Tomorrow,the gym after school'' she demands.

''Fine. Just don't go cry like a girl when you lose'' I tell her.

''Just for that I will have whoop you really good'' she responds.

''Ladies first'' I smile and she nods as she walks away and we wave to one another.

''She was pretty cool'' I tell myself as I head to my class.

I sit down on my seat and Katou comes in my direction smiling towards me as I grab her hand as she gasps surprised as I kiss her on the lips as she blushes. I seperate soon.

''Hi'' I greet her as she greets me the same way.

''So,I have got some time tonight,why don't you come to my house?'' I ask her.

''Huh? Sure'' She smile towards me.

''See you there,when exactly?'' She asks me

''Around 11 PM'' I answer as she nods and walks up to her seat.

Kotonoha soon sits down next to me.

''Hi there Kotonoha'' I greet her but she doesn't respond me.

''Kotonoha,is everything going well?'' I ask her.

''I am sorry,Daisuke-kun,but Kazuya-kun wouldn't allow me to talk to you'' She tells me as I look irritated

''Who is Kazuya to control your life? He is not your dad is he? Why do you listen to him,he has no right to order you'' I ask her repeativly

''Kazuya-kun is my best friend and he is just protecting me'' She answers me

''I understand Kotonoha,don't worry. I am sure I can convince him to change his mind'' I tell her.

I start thinking

**After School**

I start walking out of the building as I find Nanami walking to me as she looks serious.

''Daisuke'' She tells me.

''Huh?'' I look at her surprised ''What is it Nanami?''

'''I can't be with you tomorrow'' She tells me as I look really angry now.

''Why?'' I ask her ''Did Kazuya tell you this?''

She is silent,I get no respond as I take this as a yes.

''So...he is controlling every girl in this school?'' I ask her

''We are his friends,and he protects us'' She tells me.

''Yeah right!'' I run fast out of the school yard and out on the street.

I soon stop and start to try catch my breath.

''Sensui-san...'' That name is running through my mind as I am pissed off.

**At Radish**

I got information from Sekai that she was working here.

I walk into the restaurant and stand look around as I find cute waitresses in some really cute blue uniforms looking like bra's and really short white skirts. I grin alittle. I turn around and walk out of the restaurant as I walk towards the car road as I stand on the sidewalk looking around.

It is very crowded tonight as massive amount of people seem to be walking past eachother pushing eachother.

''Hmm'' I tell myself as I catch my victim; Kazuya. The guy is walking towards my direction as I walk towards his. He hasn't spotted me it seems. I find a car driving fast as I look over my shoulder.

''Now is my chance!'' I run with all my speed towards Kazuya,it seems he is with a girl and smiling. It is Sekai.

I soon reach them as I bump into Sekai causing her to fall on her butt and closing her eyes. I look at Kazuya who doesn't get the time to react looking at me and...

I walk run past Sekai as I hear people's screaming and Sekai in shock of what just happend.

''Finally I can move freely'' I tell myself.

**Chapter 2: Freedom**


	3. Announcment everybody! Not chapter

Everyone I have sad news. I am not gonna continue this story. Not yet. I haven't really thought this story through.

Instead I will be writting a story with Kazuya as the protagonist,it is School Days and the events starts where Point Of No Return left it. But this story will be different,it will be angst,but it will focus a lot more on Sekai's relationship with Kazuya.

Please don't ''nice boat'' me. It's just. I got hit by insperation

PS: Don't Worry I will continue writting Plessure,and I figured Plessure will be an alternative story,NOT a sequal.


End file.
